Solo un beso
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: El tiempo se había frenado para mí. Como esperando a que viera lo malo de mis acciones. Lo cruel y pérfido de mis actos. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Dejándome llevar por mis malvados deseos egoístas. Era demasiado ruin y perverso. Estaba mintiendo…engañando a mi amado. ¡Estaba cometiendo una gran villanía!


_**¡Ciassu Mina-san!:3 Oh, lo siento Jaja Este no es un fic de algún anime xD (Perdón, es la costumbre):v**_

 _ **Bien, esto es solo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía Hey Arnold.**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _ **-Basado en el capítulo 87 de Hey Arnold.**_

 _ **-Romanticadas sin sentido.**_

 _ **-Estupideces cursis.**_

 _ **-Muy corto.**_

" _ **Solo un beso"**_

" _Porque un beso es lo único que puedo obtener de ti"._

 _El tiempo se había frenado para mí. Como esperando a que viera lo malo de mis acciones. Lo cruel y pérfido de mis actos._

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Dejándome llevar por mis malvados deseos egoístas._

 _Era demasiado ruin y perverso._

 _Estaba mintiendo…engañando a mi amado. ¡Estaba cometiendo una gran villanía!_

 _Enserio. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?_

 _Oh, claro. Ya lo recuerdo…_

 _Todo empezó esta semana, estaba molesta contigo por ser siempre tan amable y servicial con los demás, y a penas notar mi existencia…_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Primer golpe. (En el autobús)._

 _-¡Ay no!-exclamo la princesita cabeza de tazón.-no me será posible bajar del autobús, no quiero que se moje mi ropa porque solo debe lavarse en seco._

 _-Tranquila Rhonda, usaremos mi paraguas para cubrirnos.-ofreció el cabeza de balón._

 _-Oh Arnold, tu siempre eres un chico muy galante._

 _Ambos bajaron del autobús sin siquiera mirarme y sin saber que yo tampoco quería mojarme._

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Segundo golpe. (En el comedor)._

 _-Me doy cuenta de que no podre abrir la puerta, Sid. Mis manos están muy ocupadas.-dijo Stinky mostrando su bandeja de comida._

 _-Entonces…_

 _-Yo puedo hacerlo chicos._

 _-Gracias._

 _Arnold abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que ambos chicos pasaran, pero, cuando yo estaba a punto de cruzar…toda mi charola estaba contra mi cara._

 _Como odiaba a ese chico._

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Tercer golpe. (En el patio)._

 _Harold y yo teníamos que llevar los costales de balones para el patio, cada uno decidió llevar un costal._

 _-Ay.-chillo Harold dejando el costal a un lado para secarse el sudor de la frente. ¡Qué hombre! Fue lo que pensé yo._

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?-"Arnold volviendo a salvar el día"._

 _-Sí, cargar esto tan pesado me ha hecho sudar mucho.-entre los dos tomaron el saco y lo cargaron hasta su destino._

 _Yo tuve que cargar el mío por mí misma, pero, esa maldita cosa me cayó en el pie…_

 _-¡Auch! Arnold es un ser humano despreocupado. Es un zopenco detestable e insoportable. Lo desprecio… -observo a todos lados para no ser descubierta.-Pero, aun así, como lo adoro, Arnold tan benevolente y totalmente considerado y generoso con los otros… Y aun así como quisiera que te compraras un boleto de ida a la galaxia más lejana.-¡Rayos! Como me complicaba la vida con ese reverendo idiota._

 _No dejaba de quejarme, justificadamente, claro. Echaba maldición tras maldición a Arnold._

 _-Arnold tan orgulloso de su buena voluntad. ¡Mosca muerta! Es totalmente hipócrita de su parte tratar tan bien a todo el mundo y a penas notar que yo existo. Si tan solo mostrara un poco de caridad hacia mí, si tan solo me pusiera un poco de atención en su vida, si tan solo el…_

 _-¡Helga cuidado!_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Desperté completamente adolorida. Estaba casi segura de que me había atropellado un camión o tal vez algo más grande._

 _-Bue-nos dí-as que-ri-da. ¿Có-mo te sien-tes?_

 _Miriam había entrado a mi habitación hablando con un tono demasiado tedioso._

 _-Un poco apaleada, Miriam. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?-le conteste irritada._

 _-Ah bueno, yo me siento bien, Helga. Pero a mí no me golpearon en la cabeza con una pelota de béisbol, y yo no padezco amnesia desde ayer._

 _¿Pero de que rayos estaba hablando?_

 _-¿Amnesia?_

 _-Oh sí, no podías recordar nada, y eras una niña totalmente inútil. Pero, en fin, gracias a ese niño rubio de tu clase…_

 _-¿Niño rubio?-pregunte confundida.-¡¿Cuál niño rubio?!- ¡No era posible! ¡No podía ser el! ¿O sí?_

 _-Veamos, ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Arthur…_

 _-¡Arnold!_

 _-¡Eso es! Arnold te trajo a casa, luego te preparo de comer y luego te ayudo con tu tarea, ah y también te acobijo cuando te quedaste dormida…-soltó con aire soñador.-…y luego se quedó allá abajo a esperar hasta que yo llegara a casa. En fin, me alegra que te sientas mejor querida._

 _Mi madre se retiró de mi habitación. Me quede en shock por unos instantes._

 _-¡Esto es increíble!- ese tal vez era el día más feliz de mi vida.-Arnold estuvo en mi casa y cuido de mí. También me cobijo… ¡Dios mío! Ese cabeza de balón se sintió culpable de que yo padeciera amnesia. De otro modo jamás hubiese hecho tantas cosas por mí.-una idea había surcado por mi mente.-¡Eso es¡ ¡Así hare que me ponga atención! Fingiré amnesia y se sentirá responsable por mí. ¡Finalmente pasare más tiempo con el!_

 _Bien, todo estaba planeado. ¡Era hora de poner en marcha mi plan!_

 _Salí corriendo de mi casa, pero, no contaba con que me toparía con Arnold tan rápido._

 _-Hola Helga. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-Me siento…_

 _-¿Confusa?_

 _-Sí, eso. Confundida, sí. ¿Y cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-hora de ejecutar el plan._

 _-Arnold. Y estas confusa porque te golpee en la cabeza con una pelota de béisbol.-¡Oh Dios! Esto era tan divertido, la cara de Arnold enserio reflejaba arrepentimiento puro.-En fin, realmente lo siento, y he venido aquí para llevarte a la escuela, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, claro. Me gustaría ir a tu escuela, gracias.-¡Rayos! Tenía que actuar muy bien._

 _-¡Oh no Archivaldo! El cielo está tirando agua.-esa fue mi primera movida._

 _-Soy Arnold y está lloviendo.-me "explico".-usaremos mi paraguas.-dijo mientras abría el bendito paraguas y me tomaba del brazo para que no me mojara.-¡Dios! Sentía que moriría de felicidad. Arnold se estaba preocupando por mí._

 _Ese fue el inicio de un sinfín de engaños de mi parte._

 _Casi toda una semana haciendo a Arnold cumplir cada uno de mis estúpidos caprichos._

 _Lo admito, sabía que estaba mal el engañarlo de esa manera. Pero, esa era la única forma en la que me ponía atención. Tenía que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera mi "amnesia"._

 _Quería que pasara tiempo conmigo…aunque solo fuera un poco, y por mera culpabilidad por parte de él._

 _Pero no, ¡Eso estaba mal! Arreglaría las cosas y liberaría a Arnold de mi torpe opresión._

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Ya era jueves, el ultimo día que disfrutaría de su preciada compañía. Mañana lo dejaría en libertad para que pudiera ir a ver ese juego de béisbol que tanto deseaba ver con Gerald._

 _Iríamos a mi casa y seguiríamos la rutina de los días pasados: Hacerme algo de comer, ayudarme con mi tarea, y arroparme para que pudiera dormir._

 _Caminábamos lentamente hacia mi casa, como lo habíamos estado haciendo los últimos tres días. Llegamos y Arnold se puso a preparar la comida mientras me ponía a mí a dibujar en una hoja blanca. Termino lo que estaba haciendo y me llamo para darme del estofado que había preparado. Me dio el primer bocado, estaba delicioso. Enserio que no había algo que Arnold pudiera hacer mal. Terminamos de comer y lo siguiente fue el ayudarme con mi tarea, algo demasiado sencillo, ya que solo era realizar un par de ejercicios de matemáticas bastante fáciles._

 _¡Dios! Por fin había llegado el último momento en que tendría la atención de Arnold para mi sola. Me estaba invadiendo la pena._

 _Subimos a mi habitación. Arnold como siempre me ayudo a cobijarme, y después fue por un libro al estante donde los guardaba yo._

 _Comenzó a leerme, su voz era tan dulce y tan hermosa. Tenía la combinación perfecta de agudos y graves al momento de soltar cada palabra. ¡Oh Dios mío! Escucharlo era el deleite auditivo más grande._

 _Seguía con su lectura mientras yo me perdía en cada oración…en cada frase que el soltaba._

 _Su voz y esa encantadora sonrisa suya que soltaba de vez en cuando que mi mirada se topaba con la suya me estaban llevando al mundo de los sueños._

 _-Arnold…-susurre despacio, disfrutando el decir su nombre._

 _-¡Helga! Por fin recordaste mi…_

 _El resto de sus palabras se quedaron ahí. Entre nuestros labios._

 _Tal vez era algo muy osado y atrevido. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera solo una vez…tenía que hacerlo._

 _Y ese, había sido el momento perfecto para hacer realidad mi más profundo deseo._

 _Había tomado a Arnold por las mejillas. Creo que nunca se lo espero, pero aun así me correspondió. Fue un beso bastante lento y pausado a la vez. Y yo cerré los ojos, quería capturar ese momento para siempre. Como el más bello de mis recuerdos._

 _Nos separamos, ambos estábamos completamente rojos y agitados. Arnold se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos. Como esperando alguna clase de respuesta por mi parte. Entre en pánico, pero ya sabía lo que debía de hacer para que no me descubriera…_

 _-Helga yo…_

 _-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso fue muy divertido!-de nuevo a mi actuación._

 _-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-parecía confundido, pero esta era la única manera de que Arnold nunca se enterara de mis sentimientos hacia él._

 _-Ayer vi a dos personas hacer eso en una película, Artemio. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y me pareció muy divertido!-le explique con mi falso tono infantil. Esperaba y rogaba a Dios de que Arnold creyera esa tonta y pobre excusa._

 _Que creyera que todo fue culpa de mi "amnesia". Solo de la "amnesia"._

 _Arnold me observo sin decir palabra. Parecía perdido ante lo sucedido. Se paró y se dirigió a tomar un oso de peluche para después acurrucarlo junto conmigo._

 _-Yo también creo que fue divertido.-dijo en un tono que no supe descifrar mientras me acobijaba y salía de mi habitación. Supongo que dijo eso con el fin de que no me sintiera mal._

 _Arnold siempre pensando en los demás._

 _Observe por un rato la puerta por donde había salido. Me sentí conforme, mi deseo se había hecho realidad y nunca tendría que afrontar a Arnold por el beso porque el siempre creería que fue alguna clase de locura provocada por mi "amnesia"._

 _Decidí olvidar el tema y ponerme a dormir. Ya mañana volvería la Helga de siempre._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? (Se aceptan tomatazos).**_

 _ **¡Sayonara!:v**_


End file.
